You, Not me
by Nacasara
Summary: A little poem, i wrote in math class, basicly, Sirius tlking to peter, right after PoA
1. First copy

Walking down a path I have seen before  
  
A street paved with good fortune  
  
Littered with broken hopes  
  
Can't help but smile when I see your face in the crowd  
  
After all, you were at one time was my friend and now an adversary I never wanted  
  
Our paths crossed for a moment in our lifetime  
  
Whose fault was it to begin with? I never may know.  
  
Spent years wondering why betrayal had to happen. Now I know the truth and carry on, never again free to be backstabbed by wolves in sheep's clothing, perchance friends. And that face that I have seen in the crowd is nothing but a wounding memory.  
  
Cringing against the harsh wind, fighting the cold. To what extent must I continue bearing such pain? Swolling my heart with dusting ease, leaving me in tears and upon my knees I cry out and no one can hear me. I scream and yet I am left alone. Alone with it the emptiness. The pity that creeps upon me with my every hearts beat. With no one to keep me company, but my paining conscious. When shall it set me free? Shall I rescue myself someday? Let it hurt me and let my pain be known. Let the wind beat against my withered face and the trees fall on my broken back. It can't destroy my pride, because it can no longer feed on my tears, nor my sorrows. The time of its reign has come to an end.  
  
Because now, he knows it was you, not me. 


	2. Second Copy

Okay, this is the second copy of the poem that I also wrote in Math class. We were doing algebra, which I really hate, so, that's most likely why I wrote it… ummm…Am I in some kind of trouble? Oh well….  
  
~Nacasara  
  
~:  
  
Walking down a street,  
  
That I swear I've seen before,  
  
A path paved with happiness,  
  
Littered with sorrow and pain.  
  
I laugh and grin when your face appears to me,  
  
After all, you were once,  
  
My best friend,  
  
But now,  
  
All you are is a shadow, stalking me,  
  
An enemy, which I never even dreamed of  
  
You cheated us for so long,  
  
And now we all go our own ways.  
  
Who is really to blame for betrayal?  
  
I'll never know.  
  
Spent years, wasting away, pondering it.  
  
But now, never again will I leave my self-free and unguarded,  
  
To be murdered by some one who was my friend.  
  
And your face, once real and as clear as crystal, is nothing to me now, except my guilty consiounce, reminding me.  
  
Cringing against the freezing rain, trying to warm my soul. Swallowing my broken heart with disgusting ease,  
  
Leaving me in tears, and upon my knees.  
  
I yell out, but no one can hear me.  
  
I scream, and yet I am left alone.  
  
Alone with it.  
  
The emptiness.  
  
The pity which creeps upon me with every swollen breath I take.  
  
Shadows seem so long and dreary in my blind eyes,  
  
Closing the door to my soul.  
  
But I do not care.  
  
I scream no more.  
  
Let the trees fall upon my broken back, and let my pain be known.  
  
Because today,  
  
You're going down. 


	3. *evil cackles* yes! there is one more ve...

"Betrayal and Revenge" By Sam  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking down a street, That I swear I've seen before, A path paved with the happiness of our good times, Littered with sorrow and pain. A smile comes over my lips when your face appears to me, After all, you were once, My best friend, But now, All you are is a shadow, stalking me, An enemy, which I never even dreamed of You cheated us for so long, How could we not see the patterns? You are a sickness, A plague that spreads, killing everything in its path. And I am to blame! You know who really is the snake in the grass that they all should accuse! You are. I spent years, wasting away, pondering over it. But now, never again will I leave my self-free and unguarded, To be murdered by some one who was my friend. You, you wolf in sheep's clothing, you'll never again be able to backstab me! There is a thorn in my side, Nagging at me to destroy you! And your face, once real and clear like crystal, is nothing to me now, except my guilty consiounce, reminding me of the pain you caused us! I am alone in this world now. I swallow my heart with disgusting ease, Screaming about you, from down upon my knees I yell out, but no one can hear me. I scream once more, and yet I am still alone. Alone with it. The emptiness. The pity which creeps into my dying heart with every swollen breath I take.  
  
Shadows are so Tedious and lifeless in my blind eyes, Closing the door to my broken soul. But I do not care. I scream no more. Let the trees fall upon my broken back, and let my pain be known. Let you, the one allorgy of Want and selfishness, Know that I am free Because today, You, fiend, Today is your last. 


End file.
